


If I had one more day (to wish)

by accrues, Erya



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenalinda, Canon levels of irreverence, Chocolate-Covered Trixie, Crack, Deckerstar feels, Easter, Episode: s03e15 High School Poppycock, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Lucifer Sings, Lucifer in church, Marcus in church, Maze nopes out, Poor Dan, Surprisingly few crucifixion references, all the feels, cold open, ella is an angel, everyone in church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erya/pseuds/Erya
Summary: Something sweet and saccharine (like corn syrup) with crack-chocolate-chips for the holiday weekend. All about New Beginnings and the nature of Easter.





	If I had one more day (to wish)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Passover or Easter or just general frivolities if you don’t celebrate either. I know lots of people don’t like Marcus but I love him. Don’t worry, it swaps pov ;)
> 
> Apologies if I screwed up anything to do with Catholicism - accrues is Protestant and Erya is… not to be relied upon (just generally speaking).
> 
> Set post High School Poppycock with all the Deckerstar fluff one could wish.
> 
> Title is from Say Amen (Saturday Night) by Panic! At the Disco which is kind of an in-joke.

‘Never you mind,’ the voice is _unmistakably_ Lucifer’s, and Marcus doesn’t know whether to groan or cheer at the sound. 

He’s found a spot for himself positioned pressed against the cool stone wall of the Catholic church. The stone against his back helps him feel centered as he surveys the scene before him. The brightly decorated narthex is filled with people, small children already hopped up on sugar from chocolate eaten early in the morning, and the buzz of Catholics, lapsed, devoted and- 

The Devil, apparently. Wearing his customary three-piece-suit and towed by a slightly harassed-looking Chloe Decker. Behind them, Daniel Espinoza is _un_ customarily also wearing a suit, hand in hand with a tutu-bedecked giggling child who has the tell-tale marks of the rushed consumption of sugary goods smudged on her cheek.

‘Ah,’ Lucifer says once his gaze lands on Marcus. ‘She got you too, then.’

Of course Ella Lopez is behind this. She _is_ the only reason Marcus is here, after all. She and Charlotte Richards - who has apparently recently adopted Christianity as a faith - had abandoned Marcus in favour of disappearing into the church office. Apparently they’re talking with a priest about joining the congregation, Marcus had stopped listening once Lopez’s excitement had reached a fever pitch.

He’d seriously considered leaving altogether in favour of finding a stiff drink and blotting out the rest of the Easter holiday, but memories of Richards threatening him over a full pot of coffee have him lurking, waiting for the service to begin so he can get this over with.

‘Somehow Lopez has managed to weaponise enthusiasm,’ Marcus agrees only a little sullenly. ‘What’s your excuse, Decker?’

Decker smiles at him, and he can’t help but smile a little in return. She looks lovely and bright in a white blouse and nice grey slacks, gold glinting at her ears and draping from her neck. Marcus feels a little under-dressed in his leather jacket and jeans but he’s never really cared about that kind of thing. He usually goes for whatever’s he’s most comfortable wearing while still carrying some sort of weapon.

‘Aw, we always go to a service on Easter.’ Decker explains, glancing over at her ex-husband. ‘Dan’s family are religious and we wanted Trixie to have the experience even if she doesn’t choose it for herself.’

It’d be nice, Marcus thinks, to have the _option_ to choose his beliefs. He’s always been openly agnostic - though there was that trip into Satanism that he is absolutely _never_ going to tell Lucifer about - which got him killed on more than one occasion, but that doesn’t stop his knowledge of what is really there. Being burned at the stake by Protestants one century and Catholics the next had been a real trip through irony though. He really should have abandoned Britain earlier. Technically, he supposes he’s Jewish, though it’s certainly been a long time since he practiced any faith.

‘You must be Trixie,’ Marcus addresses the girl who is now staring up at her supposed father almost accusingly. She runs her hands down the blue ruffled tutu on her hips, playing with the netting and twists her lips in a way Marcus has seen Decker do.

‘Who are you?’ Her voice is almost suspicious and Marcus is a little impressed, even with the sheer look of joy and pride on Lucifer’s face.

‘I’m Lieutenant Pierce,’ Marcus says. ‘I work with your parents. But you can call me Marcus.’

‘Oh,’ she says simply. ‘My name is Beatrice.’ She hesitates and then looks at her mother. ‘You can call me Trixie,’ she adds magnanimously.

‘Nice to meet you, Trixie.’

‘So,’ Decker says, trying to hide the small smile peeking about her lips. ‘You kinda overstated the “carnage”, Lucifer.’

‘Well,’ Lucifer huffs. ‘You can hardly blame me, given what happened with Father-’ he cuts himself off, ‘-the _last_ time we stood in a church together.’

‘Oh, come on Luce,’ Ella Lopez’s cheerful voice cajoles as she walks up to the group. Her gold cross glimmers from where it rests against her bright purple shirt. From the front a cartoon rabbit stares back at Marcus accusingly, the text reading _Silly Rabbit, Easter is for Jesus!_ on it. ‘You and I came here ages ago and it was all good!’

Marcus lets the grin take his face as Lucifer sputters at her, and Espinoza sighs. ‘Come on, guys. We should go in before the service starts.’

Lucifer is the last to leave, eyeing the entry to the pews with distaste, and Marcus smirks at him as they walk into the congregation. ‘Surprised to see you here,’ he grins at Lucifer’s grimace.

‘Yes, well, needs must. After all, I did play an integral part in the original story.’

‘ _Really_?’ Marcus places as much skepticism in the word as he can, grudgingly shuffling into the pew Ella has chosen. There’s not enough room in the pew for them both without pushing up against Lucifer, and even then he practically has Daniel Espinoza in his lap. ‘Overselling it, don’t you think?’

There’s a beat while they both try to find comfortable positions and then Lucifer asks ‘...crucifixion?’ and Marcus sighs.

‘Tried it. Multiple times, actually.’ He’d still been going by Cain at that time, and they hadn’t liked him very much. The crucifixion really _had_ sucked, especially when he’d come around only to find himself still up on a cross and ready to asphyxiate all over again.

‘Oh you were naughty,’ Lucifer says gleefully, and Marcus rolls his eyes.

‘Guys,’ Espinoza hisses, and Marcus raises an eyebrow at him.

‘Yes, Espinoza?’ He really is going to miss screwing with the guy when he inevitably leaves again. Espinoza just shoots him a look, and Marcus smiles beatifically back at him.

Lucifer stiffens beside him when the processional begins, and they both quieten. It’s _really_ boring, Marcus could probably recite the mass verbatim after all the Christian services he’s been forced to attend over the course of his miserably long life. The Latin pronunciation makes him wince.

During the first reading, Lucifer pulls out a bible and starts flicking through it, nudging Marcus when he hits Job and then again when he goes all the way back to chapter 4 of Genesis.

It’s kind of annoying how little glaring effects Lucifer. It’s been Marcus’s main weapon of choice for the last fifty years.

When the service gets to the hymns Lucifer makes a point of singing very loudly, changing the words at will from ‘God’ to ‘Dad’ and from praises to outright accusations. Marcus is sure that Lucifer is going to be subjected to yet another sympathetic but somewhat pointed talk with Lopez after all this.

It’s a _very_ long service. Lucifer preens when the priest talks about the temptation of Jesus, and Marcus has to hiss under his breath that the Devil tempting Jesus was a _bad thing_ , to which Lucifer just replies that he’s ‘just jealous because I get more screen time than you’.

Marcus would argue that he’d rather not be in the damn book at _all_ but there’s no real point trying to reason with Lucifer. Instead, Espinoza just reaches over and hits Lucifer on the thigh, darting a glance at one of the little old ladies behind them who are tutting disapprovingly at the whispered exchange.

Marcus is pretty sure she’s the one who had been singing the hymns so badly that even he had heard the mistakes.

They almost get thrown out at one point, because as the service goes on Lucifer gets more and more bored, and having clearly noticed Marcus’s irritation at the reference to his first crime, Lucifer spends a while trying to compare the Abel as presented in the bible to the one he’d recently met.

‘They didn’t really capture Abel’s… _Abel_ -ness, now did they? His _Abel_ -ity for mayhem,’ he whispers, and Marcus is blessed with Espinoza’s elbow to his side when he tries to shush Lucifer. 

‘Just demonstrating a point, Daniel,’ Lucifer hisses with bad grace - as if _he_ was the one to receive the elbow to the ribs - and Marcus just sighs.

‘Do you want us to get thrown out?’ Espinoza hisses back, and Lucifer considers the question for a few seconds too long. Marcus has to agree with him on that one - getting thrown out would be preferable, but then Lucifer catches a glimpse of Lopez’s happily beaming face and relents.

It only gets mildly better once they’re released from the chapel and back into the narthex, with Lucifer fending off the advances of more than one single woman and a few men.

Marcus is watching Daniel Espinoza chase his small child away from the small chocolate-laden table at the corner of the room with a smirk by the time yet another elderly lady walks up to them.

‘Oh you _darling_ ,’ she coos, beaming up at him. ‘You have quite the voice of an angel.’

Internally, Marcus groans - for so many reasons; the unintended pun, _and_ how insufferable this is going to make Lucifer. ‘Obviously,’ Lucifer agrees archly, straightening the cuffs on his charcoal-grey suit.

‘And you clearly have quite the relationship with God. It’s good to see young people like you in the church.’

Lucifer opens his mouth and Marcus goes to intercept when the lady just beckons Lucifer to lean down so she can kiss his cheek. 

Marcus hears Espinoza snort from behind Lucifer’s body. When Lucifer straightens up and shuffles sideways Marcus can see Espinoza has his daughter on his hip, arms a vice around the wiggling child. ‘ _Lucifer_!’ she screams happily. There’s even more chocolate on her mouth now, and Marcus grins. He can just imagine the kind of afternoon that Espinoza has in store.

The old lady frowns, then turns and instantly pinches Espinoza’s forearm before stalking away. 

‘Oh Jesus,’ Espinoza mutters, ignoring the secondary tuts from another old lady as she passes by, ‘why am I the one that gets scolded when he’s the one who thinks he’s the _Devil_?’

‘I _am_ the Devil,’ Lucifer answers archly. ‘It’s hardly my fault you lot are such awful unbelievers.’

Marcus shrugs. ‘I don’t know, I believe it.’

Lucifer levels a look at him and Marcus eyes Espinoza. ‘The way he was handling those old ladies, you’d think he was Satan himself.’

‘A real Hellraiser,’ Espinoza agrees, obviously enjoying the repartee. Baiting Espinoza by giving him a little and then taking it away is so much more fun than just ignoring him. It’s not Marcus’s fault the idiot has an apparent desperate need to appease authority figures.

Lucifer sputters, and Marcus just grins. Serves him right for plastering the book of Genesis all over the place.

‘ _Lucifer_!’ Trixie Decker screams again from Espinoza’s arms, ‘HELP ME FIND MORE CHOCOLATE.’

‘Well, I suppose I’ll just have to prove myself,’ Lucifer bites serenely at Espinoza. ‘Come on spawn, let’s find some more yummy sugar, shall we?’

Despite himself, Espinoza has to let his daughter fall to her feet to avoid being whipped in the eye by one of the child’s flailing braids as she attempts to free herself. 

‘Good job, Espinoza,’ Marcus says sardonically, before he walks off as well to find Ella Lopez. If he’s lucky he’ll find her, tell her there’s a case he needs to oversee and then he can go back home where it’s _quiet_.

Yeah. As if luck was ever on his side.

-

It’s a perfect spring day. The LA sky is a bright blue, with streaks of white that only serve to accentuate the hue. Dan doesn’t know how he got this lucky, spending the weekend hanging out with his kid and with Chloe. He’s _grateful_ for the way they are right now, working together and parenting together. He’d missed her.

He’s at the grill, suit jacket shucked and white shirt-sleeves rolled up, flipping burgers to serve for lunch. Inside, Chloe pours wine for Linda, Lucifer, Ella, and Pierce (how _Pierce_ ended up at lunch Dan can’t really say but it seemed kinda rude to exclude him, even after Charlotte had inexplicably bowed out). Trixie is laughing, chasing a slightly confused Amenadiel around the garden with one of her dolls. Dan should probably call her off, but the bewildered expression on Amenadiel’s face is too enjoyable.

‘Trix,’ he calls eventually when Trixie has Amenadiel pinned up against the fence, ‘come on, leave the poor guy alone.’

‘Yeah Trix,’ a voice calls from the fence. ‘Leave the _poor guy_ alone.’

‘Uh,’ Dan says a little nervously to the leather-clad woman leaning against the back gate. ‘Hey Maze. I… thought you were out bounty hunting.’ Is that _blood_ on her face?

‘I was,’ she says as Trixie races across the grass to jump into her arms. ‘He’s in the trunk. I just thought I’d come by. You know, for the festivities or whatever.’

Dan frowns - did she say the trunk?? - and flips another burger. It sizzles, sending up the rich smell of cooking meat. ‘Huh, I didn’t really think you’d celebrate Easter. Then again I hardly thought _Lucifer_ would either.’

‘ _Easter_?’ she spits. ‘Gross, no. That’s what this is?’ At his nod her scowl deepens. ‘No way, I’m out.’ She puts Trixie down on the ground, despite the pout on the nine-year-old’s face. ‘Tell Amenadiel he can go screw himself,’ she yells, sticking up her middle finger to the man standing on the edge of the garden.

Trixie giggles, pressing her face against Dan’s leg, and Dan sighs. ‘Uh,’ a voice says from behind Dan. ‘Was that _Maze_?’ Chloe asks with mild disbelief.

‘Yep,’ Dan agrees with a sigh. ‘That was definitely Maze.’

‘ _Detective_ ,’ Lucifer pokes his head out of the door, looking into the garden with mild curiosity and only barely flinching when Trixie careens headfirst into his legs. ‘I’ve opened the rosé but I can’t find any white wine glasses.’

‘They’re in the top cupboard,’ she replies sunnily - whenever she does that, looks like _that_ and it’s not directed at Dan, he can’t help the pang of pain he feels in his heart.

‘Well yes I looked there,’ Lucifer answers, now batting away Trixie like she’s a naughty puppy, ‘but all I could find was red wine glasses.’

‘Wait, there’s a difference?’ Dan asks skeptically, and Chloe just shrugs at him.

‘Uh, I don’t think we have any other glasses? Just the ones in the cupboard,’ she answers, giggling a little - that sunstruck bubbly sound that makes her sound twenty years younger - at Lucifer’s mildly disgusted expression. 

‘Well,’ he sniffs. ‘At least your mother had a fully stocked kitchen,’ and then he’s gone again, Trixie disappearing alongside him.

‘Dan,’ Chloe says once Lucifer has shut the door behind them. ‘Thank you.’

Dan puts his spatula down and wipes his hand on the ‘Give us a kiss you little Devil’ apron Lucifer had procured from somewhere. ‘Whatever you need, Chlo.’

‘Yeah,’ her lips quirk in a half smile and she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. ‘Can I have a hug?’

She fits perfectly against him, the way she always has, but the embrace feels less like a stab in the heart and more like something resolving. Like the grief that lingered from their separation and then divorce is finally, finally drifting away for good. She pulls away and his heart lifts a little. ‘I’m going to make a salad. I’ll make sure Linda doesn’t eat all the avocado before you get some.’

‘I appreciate that,’ he laughs, smiling at her dimpled face. ‘These will be done in five.’

‘Trixie,’ Chloe calls, opening the back door, ‘can you put some plates out, sweetie?’

It might not be perfect, Dan reflects, but he’ll settle for the good.

-

Lunch is wonderful, Linda thinks. The first Easter in a truly long time that she’s actually had fun. It turns out that the World’s First Murderer is actually kind of charming, and they have a good (if low) conversation about 5th century architecture that fascinates her. He excuses himself once the chocolate-infused desserts come out, and it’s just the _family_. Dan, Chloe, Lucifer, Ella, Trixie... Amenadiel.

Everyone but Maze. Her absence is like a deep cut in Linda’s chest, scoring at her heart.

‘That’s enough cake, Trixie,’ Chloe says sternly when Trixie attempts to help herself to another slice, and Linda has to hide a grin at the look of shock on Trixie’s face.

‘But Lucifer said-’

‘Ah,’ Lucifer says after a quick glance at the look on Chloe’s face, ‘no, listen to your mother child.’

Trixie pulls a face at him, but she puts down the knife reluctantly and backs away, arms settling to cross tightly over her chest.

‘Hey, you wanna play a game?’ Ella suggests, and the light in Trixie’s eyes comes back immediately. Linda misses being that young, misses the way in which happiness and sadness flicked on and off like a switch being pulled. And she’s not even sure she’s thinking of Trixie. They disappear into Trixie’s bedroom, Trixie pulling Ella along like the lab tech wouldn’t have gone just as willingly.

‘So,’ Linda says carefully, to the table of expectant adults before stopping, a little lost for words, and reaching for her wine glass instead.

‘I hear you’re having sex with my brother,’ Lucifer puts in conversationally. ‘I’m so disappointed in you - I thought you had better taste than that.’ 

Linda chokes on her sip of wine. 

‘Mind you, I do understand the need to try for second-best. Got a taste for angel, have you?’

‘Gross,’ Dan complains, reaching for another slice of cake while at the other side of the table Lucifer yelps woundedly.

‘Ow,’ Lucifer complains. ‘Detective, why on _Earth_ did you kick me?’

‘Uh,’ Amenadiel says awkwardly. ‘No, we’re not-’

‘We’re not dating,’ Linda agrees with him quickly, and Lucifer just frowns.

‘Well good! Sex without strings is much better.’

Linda catches the look Chloe sends him, an irritated but almost fond glance. 

‘Mind you,’ Lucifer continues, ‘Maze does seem a bit out of sorts.’ He steals a spoonful of cake from Dan’s plate, ignoring the irritated look on the other man’s face. ‘She locked me in a _freezer_ of all places just to talk about it.’

Linda catches Dan mouthing ‘freezer’ in bewilderment as Lucifer continues, ‘you know I always thought you two would make a lovely couple, Doctor.’ He leans in toward her. ‘Do feel free to invite me if you ever do get togeth-’ he yelps again. ‘ _Detective_ , why do you keep _kicking_ me?’

‘Accident,’ Chloe says blithely, reaching for the bottle of wine.

Linda can feel the heat in her face and she takes another sip of wine, hoping that the alcohol will provide a suitable excuse. It’s not like a relationship with Maze _hasn’t_ crossed her mind, but with Maze so angry…

‘More wine?’ Dan coughs, and Linda looks up to see his face is flushed pink as well. She just stares pointedly at her almost full glass and he falters awkwardly.

‘I should be going,’ Amenadiel excuses himself awkwardly, scraping his chair back and rising from the table. ‘I’ll just-’ he gestures to the door, ignoring faint, half-hearted cries of ‘stay’ from Chloe and Dan.

‘Great,’ Dan says into his glass of wine as Amenadiel leaves. ‘Thanks Lucifer.’

Lucifer frowns. ‘What did I do? It’s hardly my fault the big baby likes to throw tantrums,’ he accuses grumpily, stealing another spoonful of Dan’s dessert, ignoring Dan’s affronted ‘hey’. ‘I was just making conversation.’

‘Uhuh,’ says Chloe, looking dubious. 

‘So,’ Linda tries. ‘Marcus seems nice. Very… knowledgeable.’

Lucifer snorts into his glass of wine, and she shoots him a look. Dan just sighs and helps himself to the last piece of cake, glaring daggers at Lucifer and moving all spoons out of his reach.

‘Are you talking about the Lieutenant?’ Ella pokes her head out of Trixie’s room. ‘He’s such a sweetie-pants, isn’t he?’

‘He really does have the precinct on their toes,’ Chloe agrees. ‘Very hands on - it’s great to see that from a leader like him.’

Lucifer grumbles something into his wine glass, and Chloe raises her eyebrows. ‘You don’t seem to be spending as much time with him lately.’

‘Trouble in paradise?’ Dan suggests, taking a spoonful of cake and levering it towards his mouth. Lucifer just glares at him.

‘No. Well, not exactly - the Lieutenant and I have just decided to go our separate ways. Well,’ he considers, waving his glass, ‘I decided, truth be told.’ He levels a look at Chloe. ‘Some things are just more important than temporary alliances.’

Linda watches carefully as Chloe smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

‘Yes,’ Linda agrees after a beat. ‘Speaking of which, I should get going. I have family engagements I need to attend this evening.’

‘Right,’ Lucifer agrees with a slight frown, ‘and-’ he cuts off at a knocking sound at the front door, which opens a few moments later to reveal Marcus Pierce.

‘Forgot my wallet,’ he explains, hurrying towards the table and scooping it up from the floor. ‘Hey, thanks Espinoza,’ he says as an afterthought, picking up the paper plate containing the final piece of cake from in front of Dan. Dan sputters as Marcus waves and makes a bee-line to the door. 

‘Well he certainly has no social graces, does he?’ Lucifer comments in a shocked tone and is seemingly baffled when everybody just laughs. 

-

‘This was lovely,’ Linda says sincerely as Chloe holds the door open for her. ‘I look forward to seeing you all again soon.’

Chloe smiles warmly back and watches as Linda makes her way down the path to where her car is parked on the curb. It _has_ been a lovely day. Ella has taken Trixie to the park around the corner, Dan has found some Easter chocolate they had stuffed at the back of the cupboard where Trixie can’t reach it, and Lucifer is doing the dishes, singing along to a radio he’d found somewhere.

‘I’m going to go home,’ Dan announces, stepping out into the lounge area and running a hand through his hair. ‘I’ll pick up Trix from the park, you know my mom wanted to Skype with us.’

‘Sure,’ Chloe agrees with a smile. ‘She has her coat, just don’t forget there’s school tomorrow so she has to be in bed by seven.’

Dan gives her that smile, the one she fell in love with, handsome and a little wry. ‘Yeah Chlo, I’ll see you then.’

She gives him a brief hug, and then the house is empty save for her and Lucifer, who is singing along with Bowie at the sink.

She sidles up to him just as he’s singing the outro to _Life on Mars_. ‘Can I help?’

He raises his eyebrows but just gestures to the dishes he’s yet to dry sitting at the side of the sink. It’s peaceful as she wipes the dishes with a towel and he croons along with Tom Waits.

‘I don’t know this song,’ she says quietly as he sings ‘ _and I’ve lost my Saint Christopher now that I’ve kissed her_ ’.

‘ _Tom Traubert’s Blues_? It’s a classic,’ he insists, breaking out of the song. They listen as Waits sings _Waltzing Matilda_ in the chorus and she just shrugs.

‘It was always old Sinatra and Tom Jones in my mom’s house. And y’know, whatever top forty.’

‘I offered him a favour, you know. Waits’ Lucifer says, wiping the final dish. ‘He didn’t say _no_ exactly, just asked for another glass of whiskey. Blank slate on my end and I never have taken him up on it. Maybe I should pay him a visit.’

She just hums noncommittally, not really wanting to engage him in his habit of deals and probable extortion. Outside the sky is darkening a little in the afternoon, waiting for dusk to come knocking on their door. Lucifer reaches over to switch off the radio.

‘Thank you,’ he says simply after a moment.

‘Hmm?’ she asks, gaze snapping from the window and up to his face. He looks uncharacteristically sober.

‘This whole… _Easter_ thing. I’ve never really been one for- well... you know.’ He laughs, a little self-deprecating. ‘More into the playboy kind of bunny than the pagan festival kind but…’ she snorts. ‘This has been… pleasant.’

‘I’m glad,’ she says softly, biting a little at her lip. ‘Holidays must be hard for you, being so estranged from your family.’ He scoffs a little and she shakes her head. ‘No, you should know that you have a family here. Me and Trix. Dan.’

He snorts a little softly, probably at the idea of Dan being his family, and she reaches out a hand to place against his bicep. 

‘Thank you,’ he says again, and she quirks a smile.

They’re so close - it’s odd being this intimate but after that dance he’d given her at Lux it doesn’t feel wrong at all. It just feels simple. Right.

‘Lucifer,’ she whispers and lifts her eyes. He leans in, hesitant, and she stands up on her toes to resolve the difference in height.

The kiss is gentle, just like all their other kisses. Passionate - he knows his way around and the warmth of his tongue licks at her parted lips gently. He tastes like chocolate cake paired with the slightly sharper twist of wine. As they kiss the warmth of his breath exhales from his nose and her lips buzz. There are goosebumps running all the way up her spine and she wraps her hand in one of Lucifer’s.

‘Hey Chloe I’m just heading off-’

The front door bangs open and Chloe jolts away from Lucifer.

‘Ella, hey.’

Ella pauses, looking extremely conflicted and caught out, eyes fixed on their joined hands. ‘I was just-’ she gestures in a way Chloe isn’t sure means anything in particular and then just backs away from them. There’s silence as she shuts the door behind her and then Chloe laughs. 

‘C’mon,’ she says, tugging at Lucifer’s hand. ‘Let’s watch a movie or something. We have a few hours before Dan’s back with Trixie.’

‘I can think of a much better way to spend the time,’ he insinuates, and she barks a laugh. 

‘Such a romantic,’ she drawls, and leads him over to the couch. 

‘I can be,’ he protests, and she just laughs again.

‘I know,’ she assures him. ‘But I like you just the way you are.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering how exactly Lucifer could sing Tom Waits without gargling gravel, I match Tom Ellis’s voice with people like Brendon Urie and Patrick Stump who have jazz/soul voices - Patrick did a beautiful cover of that song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK8HDy1FPbg).


End file.
